


Greasers

by Sebassrogers



Series: Crossover [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Darry is just done with everyone's shit, F/F, I might kill off some people, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sarah Rogers is the mother of all mothers, Sibling Incest, Steve's like 16, Underage - Freeform, bucky's 23, i havent decided yet, there is incest, there will be vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebassrogers/pseuds/Sebassrogers
Summary: Greasers were dangerous. Greasers hurt people because they can, Greasers drink and smoke and wear leather jackets. They carried around pocket knives and guns, they damage and loot. They break rules, the law. Greasers were dangerous. Maybe Greasers were like that, nobody knows for sure. Maybe people think that because that's how they come across to others, maybe they put a wall sky high to protect themselves. Maybe they really were like that all the time. You'd have to know them to know what they're like. No humans the same, so why do people say Greasers are all the same? Why are they all classified as bad? Just because of few bad apples, just because they aren't like everyone else. They're different, Steve liked that. No one but the Greasers will admit it, but the ones who were dangerous were the Socs. The rich kids who were never told no, never disciplined enough. They were the ones who drank too much, hurt people because they can. Steve had never really thought of it before, but maybe that's why the Greasers have pocket knives hidden in their back pockets and guns shoved in their black jackets, because they can't go anywhere without a Soc jumping them.





	1. Chapter 1

_Greasers_ were dangerous. Greasers hurt people because they could, Greasers drink and smoke and wear leather jackets. They carried around pocket knives and guns, they damage and loot. They break rules, the law. Greasers were _dangerous_ . Maybe Greasers were like that, nobody knows for sure. Maybe people think that because that's how they come across to others, maybe they put a wall sky high to protect themselves. Maybe they really were like that all the time. You'd have to know _them_ to know what they're like. No humans the same, so why do people say Greasers are all the same? Why are they all classified as bad? Just because of few bad apples, just because they aren't like everyone else. They're different, Steve liked that. No one but the Greasers will admit it, but the ones who were dangerous were the Socs. The rich kids who were never told _no_ , never disciplined enough. They were the ones who drank too much, hurt people because they could. Steve had never really thought of it before, but maybe that's why the Greasers have pocket knives hidden in their back pockets and guns shoved in their black jackets, because they can't go anywhere without a Soc jumping them. Maybe the Socs were stereotyped because of few bad apples too, you would have to know them to know what they're like. Steve knows, he knows what they're like, but he also knows it's not everyone who jump Greasers for fun and get drunk, because he himself is classified as a Soc. Lives in the rich part of town, makes him a drunk high school student, like the rest. As some people would say.

Steve didn't care about any of that. He didn't like bullies, he didn't care where they were from.

Soc or Greaser, Steve would get into fights with anyone who seemed to be a bully. He would go home to his mother with a bloody nose, or a busted lip, maybe even a cut. He had scars and bruises from helping people and he was okay with that. As long as he was helping people. He was often bullied as well, he had a small frame, skinny. He was shorter than most, he couldn't hear very well out of his left ear, he had breathing problems, but that never stopped him. No, Steve Rogers would do anything to help those in need. He worried his mother sick with all the fights he got into, begs him to _just stay out of it, Steven_ . Steve had come back with a broken arm once, his mother had a fit. So, you could probably say Steve's mother is going to kill him when he's home. He was walking back from the drive-in movie, he had heard yelling. There was a loud whirring noise, like the kind you'd hear in the robot movies. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his too big pants, his shoulders drawn up close to his head, it was cold tonight. He followed the noises, his curiosity getting the better of him. The yelling had gotten clearer the closer he got, it sounded more like cheering. He cut passed a corner, stopping in his tracks with wide eyes. A large group of people with dark leather jackets stood around a tall man as he punched a guy in the face. The man held the guy by the collar, lifting him of the ground. There was a glint of rich metal. _Greasers_ , Steve thought. The most well known gang of Greasers around here.

The Barnes Gang. The most dangerous gang there is. They've killed and mugged, they don't give a damn about anyone but each other. They have criminal records for miles, but one thing you'll never see a Soc do that Greasers do, is sticking together. They'd do anything for each other, even if they won't admit it. Steve admired their love for each other, hoped one day he'd find friends like that.

"Hey!" He yelled, walking faster. "Hey! Stop!"

Steve was unacknowledged. He knew what he was doing was probably one of the most stupid things that could be done, but he couldn't just leave the guy, they'd kill him. Steve couldn't let that happen. He evoked faster towards the circle, pushing through the wall of people around the scene going on in the middle.

"Leave. Them alone." Steve's voice come out strained as he pushed the man with the metal arm, he grit his teeth as he turned to Steve.

Steve pushed harder at the man's side, making him stumble back, dropping the lifeless body to the floor. Steve gave him a hard stare, getting ready for anticipated punches. Cold metal engulfed his small wrist, warm skin engulfing the other, he was forced backwards. His breathing quickened as the mans face got closer, a smirk evident on his lips, long dark hair falling over his face.

"What's a pretty thing like you doin' out at this time?" Steve blushed, struggling against the hands on his wrist. "Hm?"

"None of your business." Steve replied stubbornly.

The man chuckled, letting go of Steve. "Ah, my bad, doll." He put his hands up in a mock surrender.

Steve scowled at him, rubbing his wrist. "Don't call me that."

The man chuckled again, turning to his friends. "Let's go." He started to step down the sidewalk, the bystanders follow behind. A beautiful women with straight red hair smirked at Steve as she followed.

He raised his metal arm up in a wave, his back to Steve, light reflecting off of it. "See ya around, sweetheart." A blushed covered Steve's cheeks again as he let out a frustrated sigh.

A low groan from the ground made Steve remember why he was there in the first place. He knelt down next to the guy who lay scrunched up on the floor, bloody and groaning. “Hey,” Steve said softly, resting his hand on the guy’s shoulder. “I’m gonna take you to a hospital.”

The guy jumped at the hand, despite Steve’s efforts to keep it soft. He rolled onto his side, face bloodied and bruised. “Huh?”

Steve mustered up the strength to help the guy of the ground, getting blood smeared onto his white shirt. He grunted as the guy leaned heavily onto him, dragging his feet as Steve began to help him walk. “Name’s Steve.”

“M’Sheldon, Bob Sheldon.” The guy murmured, body going slightly more limp as he faded in and out of consciousness.

Steve knew Bob Sheldon, they went to the same school. Sheldon was the type of guy who would brag about jumping Greasers, or have a new party planned every week. He was a popular Soc, he always seemed to have a girl. A new one each week. This week, Cherry Valance. Steve didn’t really like the Socs, Sheldon in particular, nor did he consider himself a Greaser. He was just a person, a person with his own hopes and dreams, ambitions and goals. He liked helping people, which is one of the reasons why he didn’t just leave Sheldon on the ground in pain, waiting for one of his Soc buddies to find him. The walk to the hospital wasn’t that far, but the growing weight of Sheldon’s body was getting harder and harder for Steve to handle.

Sure, Steve Rogers was small, skinny, looked like he needed a sandwich, but he had enough strength to get by. Although, he didn’t often use that strength to drag around a Soc who probably got his own dumbass into a fight. There were bright white lights that shown onto the damp street, sparkling in drying water. Rain had fallen hours before. Steve pushed through the glass doors in a hurry, getting the attention of a nurse.

She rushed towards the two, arms out to grab Sheldon’s arms. “I’ll take him from here.” She stated. “Are you family?”

Steve shook his head, pushing his hands into his large pockets, shrugging his shoulders closer to his neck. The nurse ducked her head down slightly, before moving quickly down the hall of the hospital with her hands on the back of Sheldon’s biceps. Steve shifted from one foot to the others silently, looking up at the clock that hung on the wall of the waiting area. _10:30._

“Shit.” Steve muttered tensely, spinning on the spot and running out the hospital doors.

The air was cool on his face and neck as he ran, avoiding puddles and mud. It became harder to breath, but he needed to get home. His mother was going to murder him. He leaned his body downward, one hand on the wall of a building and the other on his knee. His entire body heaved at his deep breathing. The air was colder now, freezing even. Steve pulled his jacket closer to his body as he continued his course home, this time walking. He pushed the white fence gate inward, walking onto the path that led to his front door. Pulling open the screen door, wincing as it slammed behind him, and pushing open the red house door. His mother was sitting in her old floral armchair. It was a purple with pink flowers covering every inch. The flowers were faded from where people had sat and stains covered the arms. It was old, but his mother loved it. Speaking of his mother, Sarah Rogers was giving him a hard glare with piercing blue eyes as he stepped onto the brown welcome mat.

“Steven Grant Rogers, where the hell have you been?” She stood from her stop on the armchair, placing a book and red framed reading glasses on the glass of their living room coffee table.

“Sorry, Ma. Had to help this guy after a fight.” He murmured, placing his shoes neatly next to the rest of their shoes.

“A fight?!” Sarah’s voice cracked, her eyes growing wider. “What have I told you about getting into fights?”

Steve scowled at his mother. “I couldn’t just leave ‘im! They would’ve hurt him even more, maybe even killed him.”

Sarah sighed, placing her frail hands on the pale skin of her son’s cheeks. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, I hate it.”

“M’sorry, Ma.” Steve replied softly, wrapping his arms around his mother’s frame.

Sarah pulled away first, pressing her lips to Steve’s forehead and patting his cheek. “Go to bed, you’ve still got to go to the Curtis’ tomorrow.” Steve nodded, smiling at her soothingly.

Steve smiled fondly at the thought of going to the Curtis household. There were always too many people there, morning to night, dawn to dusk. He liked it. Steve had always been so used to having just him and his mother after his father passed in Vietnam. See, the Curtis house had three people living there already. Darrel Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, and Ponyboy Curtis. Steve had laughed at the two names at first, assuming it was a joke, but Ponyboy just smiled at him _— my dad was an original person._

Darrel, _Darry_ , Curtis was the oldest of the two brothers. He was about twenty years old, he had taken custody of his younger brothers after their parents passed away. Darry was a nice enough guy, even though he scared Steve a little. Darry was actually quite funny.

Next is Sodapop, Sodapop Curtis. Steve’s best friend. Soda’s the second youngest out of the brothers, being sixteen. Steve was the reason Soda stayed in school. Soda was going to drop out, thought he was too stupid, wanted to help Darry pay bills. Darry, of course, was unimpressed. Steve had promised Soda he’d help him with his schoolwork, which resulted into Soda getting better marks. 

Last, but not least, Ponyboy Curtis. The youngest Curtis brother at fourteen. Steve didn’t know Pony too well, but he knew him enough to know they had somethings in common. Books, movies. The both enjoyed the fantasy of another world or person. Sunrises, sunsets. Sometimes they’d sit together in the back of the house or the vacant lot.

No matter what happened, what time of day, or who was there, Steve always felt welcome. Well, maybe not when Dally was there. Dallas Winston had this look that made Steve think he was going to hit him or something. Seventeen and dead in the eyes, Dally hardly ever smiled, but when he did it was mischievous, or a smirk. Dally lived in New York for a bit, like Steve, and Steve wanted to tell him that, but frankly, Dallas Winston scared him. He smoked a lot too, which Steve didn’t really like, made his asthma kick in sometimes, but it was Dally’s decision, so what could he do?

When Dallas did genuinely smile, it was because of Johnny Cade. Johnny Cade was a sweet boy, sixteen. He didn’t have it too good at home, so Steve tried to be nicer to him, but not too much, because even Steve knows that it sucks to be coddled. He was small, maybe the same height as Steve, but had a lot to him. Johnny rarely ever smiled either, perhaps Dally and Johnny were the only two who could make each other smile. They both had nice smiles, contagious.

There was another Steve in the group, one who was there before Steve Rogers. His name is Steve Randle. Both of them were the closet with Soda, Randle being closer because of how long he had been friends with Soda. Steve and Randle were close too. Randle made Steve laugh, he would do flips of cars and make woo noises every once and awhile. Randle and Soda were always together, argueing or joking around.

If you didn’t catch Randle with Soda or Steve, he’s most likely with another member of the group. Keith Matthews, or Two-bit Matthews as everyone called him. Two-bit was the joker in the group, could make anyone laugh, even the occasional laugh from Dally. He had a thing for Mickey Mouse. Had Mickey on his shirt, never missed an episode. It made Steve laugh, because he would sit in front of the Curtis’ TV like a child with a chocolate cake on his lap and a beer in his hand.

They were Greasers. All of them. Steve didn’t care, they were nice people. Same as how he didn’t care that Bob Sheldon was a Soc, he still helped him. He was just glad his friends weren’t like the Barnes Gang. Disrespecting, lowlives who got high on hurting people and stealing. In Steve’s opinion, the Barnes Gang were the bad apples that ruin the rest of the Greasers. Steve rolled over in bed, his back facing the bedroom door, a scowl covering his face.

 _How dare he touch me like that,_ Steve thought angrily, _how dare he call me those names._

Steve didn’t even know the man’s name, all he knew was that he had a metal arm and he should stay clear of him. He knew what every member of the Barnes Gang looked like, they had their picture in the newspaper each week, it’s like they took turns. The Barnes Gang were the only group of Greasers that Steve did not like.

Steve had always liked mornings, they were maybe his favorite time of day. He loved when the sun would try to escape past his blinds and onto his room, or maybe even the sound of rain hitting the rooftop. There was something about mornings that made Steve happy. Steve also liked to shower in the morning, something about warm water running down his pale skin helped him wake up, made him content. When Steve wandered into the kitchen, he frowned at the letter that was left on the counter.

_Steven,_

_The hospital called me, had to go in._

_Don’t forget to call if you stay at the Curtis’._

_Love, Mom._

Sarah Rogers was a nurse at the local hospital. She knew all too well what Greasers and Socs could do to each other. She found it rather upsetting really, because sometimes she’d see Two-bit, or Randle, or if Dallas had gotten in a really bad fight, or maybe even one of the Curtis’. Dally would specially ask for Mrs. Rogers, although he would never admit it, he liked her motherly touch. If Sarah wasn’t there Dally would get up, leave, and head to the Rogers’ household. Maybe Dally missed his own mother, that’s why he takes comfort in Sarah. She would even scold him as she patched him, telling him the same things she told Steve.

“If you had just stayed out of it you wouldn’t be in this mess, Dallas.” Steve remembers hearing one night.

“Well maybe if the guy wasn't such a piece of shit---.” Dally had defended.

“Language.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Rogers.”

She would call them _her boys_ , because they were. They would come round and she would cook for everyone, or she’d send Steve on his bike to give them a home cooked meal. She didn’t mind, she loved it. It was like a having a big family.

Steve had packed a bag full of school work and books, along with clothes just in case. He sat on the bike seat, slingling his bag onto his back. Steve liked biking, it was easier for him. He could get to where he wanted faster, but he could also pace himself so he could catch his breath if he needed too. The Curtis’ didn’t live that far on the other side of town, The East Side. The air was warm the whole way there, Steve smiled as he saw the small house grow closer. Leaving his rusted bike leaning against the withered chain fence that surrounded the home, he walked up to the door, opening and walking right in.

“Ay, Steve-o.” Soda hollered as Steve walked through the door. He was sitting on the tattered couch by the window watching Mickey Mouse, while Two-bit sat in front of the TV, cake on lap, beer in hand. Steve Randle stood behind him in the doorway from the dining room to the living room, cake smeared around his mouth.

Randle blurted out with a mouth full of food. “What’s up, man?” Jumping on the couch, a loud bang following behind as the couch broke and hit the floor. A loud slam came after and Ponyboy’s distressed voice filled the house.

“What the hell was that?”

Then Darry replied soon after. “That’s the fifth one this month, damn you, Steve Randle.”

And then there was Two-bit who was completely unfazed by the events that had just occurred and was laughing at the TV, burping loudly after taking a swig of his beer. “Ya missing Mickey Mouse, Rogers.” He called without taking his eyes of the screen.

Steve laughed out loud and obnoxious, not really caring about what they thought. It was fucking funny. Soda was giggling as he stood up from the couch, leading Steve into the dining room. “What are we learning about today, Stevie?”

Sitting down in one of the chairs and placing books onto the table. “Science.”

“Alrighty then. What kinda science?”

“Cells.”

Darry stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Mickey Mouse used a cat's tail to throw it around. “Isn’t that animal abuse?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Two-Bit stated, his mouth full of chocolate cake, never looking away from the television once.

The front door flew open. “Ay, look who’s here.” Randle smiled, leaning back on the now broken couch.

“What the _fuck_ is up, Darrel?”

Darry sighed, he was done with this conversation yesterday. “Hello..” Darry turned his head dramatically towards Bucky, “ _James._ ”

“No. What did you _say,_ dude? What the _fuck,_ dude? Step the _fuck_ up, Darrel!”

Two-Bit glanced away from the television for the first time in what seemed like hours, “Well, if it isn’t James _Bucket_ Barnes.”

Randle stood up from the broken couch, tripping over the coffee table on his way to give Bucky a bro-hug. “Hey, metal man.”

Bucky pulled a box from underneath his arm, holding it out towards Randle. “Hey dude, wanna twinkie?”

Shrugging, Randle reached in to take one, taking another and throwing it at the back Two-bit’s head, who turned around confused before finding the twinkie laying on the floor behind him.

Steve and Sodapop had heard all the noise from where the were in the house. Soda was smiling wide when he heard Bucky walk in, but Steve was just confused. From all the times he had been here, he had never once met this _Bucky._ There was a — _where’s Ponyboy?_ — from the other room as this Bucky guy walked into the dining room, clapping a hand onto Soda’s shoulder, who looked up at him smiling.

“Hey Sodacan, wanna twinkie?” He asked.

Steve watched as Soda took one from the box, recognizing the whirring sound that followed Bucky. He got a glisp of metal and Steve stopped breathing for a second. Bucky sat down on the other side of the table, smirking. He obviously remembered Steve.

“Who’s ya friend, Coca-Cola?” Bucky pointed a shiny metal finger at Steve.

Soda replied, mouth full. “Oh, that’s Steve. He’s helping me with school work.” Soda turned to smile at Steve. Steve weakly smiled back.

“Ya know, I think I should go.” Steve muttered.

“But you just got here.” Soda whined, abruptly.

“Oh, i don’t mean to intrude, Doll.” Bucky smirked, holding his hands up. “I can leave.”

Steve looked at Bucky with a sharp scowl. Standing up from his chair, he made a start for the front door. His bag over his shoulder, he ignored Soda’s calls for him, or Darry’s what happened. He pushed open the door, sighing as he sat on the step. He put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe that his friends would hang around a man like that. He felt an arm go around his shoulders, pulling him closer to a body.

“What’s up, Steve?” It was Soda.

Steve pulled his head up, looking at Soda. “That man, Soda. That’s what’s up.”

“What? Bucky? What about Bucky?” He asked.

 _What about Bucky,_ Steve mocked Soda in his head. “The guys a criminal, a murderer. He’s dangerous.”

“We’re dangerous too.” Soda replied.

“Not like him and his gang.” Steve pulled away from Soda.

“Bucky’s our buddy, same with his outfit.” Soda sighed.

They sat in silence for a bit before Steve blurted out. “I saw him last night.”

Soda looked over to him. “He was beating up Bob Sheldon, I took Bob to the hospital, but he called me things no one had ever called me before and i don’t know. It makes me angry to think i let him do that.” Steve finished.

Soda nodded along as Steve spoke, seemingly understanding what Steve meant without him having to explain further. Steve let out a frustrated sigh as he sat closer to Soda. Silence fell again between the two, but it was comfortable. The sun was warm, a light breeze in the air. Bucky wasn’t bad looking, in fact, he was quite attractive, but he was a bad person. An incredibly attractive, alluring, handsome, interesting, good-looking, bad person. But none of that mattered, Steve knew no matter how beautiful Bucky was that it wasn't right. He’s not aloud to fall in love with a man, he has to grow old with a women and a house full of kids. He’s not aloud to be different. The church would frown upon him, a sinner. He’d be arrested, an outlaw.

“Dally!” Steve jumped at the voice, it was distant, a rough laugh followed after.

Soda stood up, walking down the small set of stairs to look down the road. Opening the chain gate to see closer, Steve standing up behind Soda. A tall figure was sprinting down the road, a smaller figure running behind. As they grew closer, Steve could recognize them better. Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. Dallas had a bright wide smile on his face, cigarette in between his trigger finger and middle finger, and a hand held up close to his chest like he was holding something. Johnny Cade was behind Dallas, running slightly slower, his face didn’t have a smile like Dallas. It was a slight frown, his cheeks were crimson as wind swept through is long dark hair. Soda had laughed when he saw the two.

“Hey, Dal.” He smiled.

Dally skidded to a stop in front of Soda and Steve, Johnny arriving after out of breath. “Hey man.” Dally shook Soda’s hand, giving Steve a slight nod.

“Hey, Soda.” Johnny said in a small voice from behind Dallas.

The four walked back into the house, Dally slamming the door shut loudly like he always did. He threw himself onto the Curtis’ couch, a course of heys followed. Ponyboy was sitting in the armchair now, his socked feet propped up on the footrest.

“Hey, Johnny Cade.” He smiled at Johnny, who sat on the chair’s arm.

Everyone was talking now, Darry and Bucky chatting, Randle and Soda laughing with Dally, and Ponyboy and Johnny talking softly to one another. Two-bit still sat on the floor in front of the TV. Steve sat on the other side of Dally, admiring his friends. It was times like this when Steve understood why his mother thought of them as a big family, because they were. They’d do anything for each other, even kill. Steve’s blue eyes had wandered over to Bucky. He was laughing at something Darry said, or probably what he said to Darry. He had his hair in a loose bun, strands falling down onto his forehead and the side of his head. His smile was like Soda’s, or Dally’s, or Two-bit’s. It just made you want to smile, as was his laugh. His laugh was rough like Darry’s, but held a sense of childishness like Ponyboy’s. Bucky had stubble, that suited him real well. Made him look tough. His eyes were dark, but had life in them. Steve smiled to himself softly, Bucky turned slightly to Steve, giving him a mischievous smirk.

 _Oh no,_ Steve blushed, _he’s hot._

Scowling at the ground, Steve turned to the TV. Leaving Bucky to chuckle to himself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy liked Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers was kind of like Sodapop, you could tell him anything and he’d understand. He wouldn't laugh at you, he wouldn't be disgusted. He would just smile reassuringly, nod his head silently, and speak when it's his turn. There weren't too many people like that in this world. Johnny had gone to talk to Dallas, leaving Ponyboy to sit silently in the old armchair. He looked around the room, eyes moving from one happy face to another. Two-bit had turned to talk to Randle now, the TV no longer on. Bucky and Darry were still talking, Johnny and Dally we're getting closer and Soda and Steve were chatting. Ponyboy watched as Soda threw his head back, laughing loudly. He thought he could tell Steve about what he's been thinking about, what he's been _dreaming_ about, thought he might understand better than Darry or Johnny, but he could never tell Sodapop. Sometimes Pony lay awake at night, staring at Soda’s soft features as he slept, running his thumb on Soda's bottom lip lightly. Sometimes Pony would lie about being cold just so he could have Soda's arm around him.

“You cold, Pony?” Sodapop would ask, voice heavy with sleep.

Ponyboy would lie. “A little.”

“Seems like you’re always gettin’ cold.” Soda would chuckle as he pulls Pony’s back closer to his chest.

Pony would blush, giving out a soft _heh_ , before closing his eyes.

He had thoughts and feelings he knew he shouldn't have. Dreams he shouldn't have. The dreams were intimate and hot, or just soft and loving.

He’d dream of Soda’s lips on his neck, Pony grinding softly into Soda’s thigh. Pants and groans and the rough sound of fabric on fabric. They wouldn’t talk, they’d just kiss and hold onto each other tightly. Or he’d dream of being close to Soda, maybe sitting in his lap or pressed up against his side. Soda would be whispering to him, smiling, kissing his cheek, forehead, neck. He’d tell Pony he’s beautiful and whisper I love you. Ponyboy would wake up, his face hot as he lightly pushes Soda’s arm off his chest. He would feel disgusted with himself, sometimes he’d cry in the bathroom quietly, hating himself. He needed to tell somebody, anybody, and Pony didn’t think that was possible until Soda had brought Steve home one night. Steve was just a trustworthy person from the beginning, but was never too serious.

“What ya starin’ at, Ponyboy?” Bucky’s gruff voice had cut through his thoughts like the switchblade Two-bit carried.

“Huh? N-nothin’” Pony blushed.

“Alright, little dude.” Bucky smirked, turning to the others. “Me and my group are coming back later, we’re gonna have a party. Stark made this new thing he wants us to try out.”

“I’m working tomorrow, so no.” Darry had replied, arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t fight me on this, Darrel.” Bucky pointed an accusing metal finger at him. “Oh, yeah. You should come too, baby doll.” He got closer to Steve.

Two-bit laughed. “Looks like someone’s got a crush there, whatta ya think? Huh, metal man?” Bucky turned and gave him a knowing smirk.

He began walking towards the front door. “So, yeah.” He made guns with his hands. “We’ll be down in like an hour or so, oh and Maximoffs bringin’ her girlfriend.” He gave Steve a wink, before walking out the door.

“Shit Man, he’s a fucking gas.” Dally chuckled.

“Yeah, he’s pretty funny.” Johnny had agreed.

Steve was flushed, red in the voice. “Well I, for one, think he’s jack squat.” The room went silent for a short period of time.

"Steve, why don’t we get back to study?” Sodapop had suggested quickly. Steve stood up from where he sat, a scowl on his face, as he walked into the dining room. Soda following behind. Ponyboy watched as everyone went back to talking and laughing, like nothing had happened.

Steve sat down in the same spot he sat in before, leaning closer to Soda. “So, you accept it?”

Soda gave him a confused look. “Accept what?”

“Same sex relationship.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s none of our business who people date or marry. I don’t get why it’s illegal, ya know.” He gave a thoughtful look. “Anyway, let’s get back to science, ya dig?”

“Right.” Steve replied, grabbing his pencil.

Ponyboy sat quietly again, he could here the sound of Soda laughing in the other room with Steve. He thought of how beautiful his face looks when he smiles, laughs. He wished he wasn't like this, wished he didn't love his brother too much. The worst part is he couldn’t tell anyone, not Darry, or Two-bit. Not even Johnny. Johnny would never understand, no matter how hard he tired too. He thinks Darry might disown him, send him to a boys home, and Two-bit might stop talking to him. He wished he could change, wished he could like the girls at his school, instead of his older brother. He thinks Steve might understand, but Pony doesn’t want to risk anything. There’s a few loud thuds by the front of the house, before the door swings open, hitting the wall loudly. Bucky walks back in the house, breathless.

“Forgot my twinkies.” He rushes out, heading straight for the dining room.

Pony could hear him teasing Steve. Calling him sweetheart and baby doll, Pony could hear the smirk in his voice. Pony knows by now that when Bucky talks to someone like that, it’s not because his trying to be a dick, it’s just who he is. Most of the time he

genuinely likes the person and he’ll do anything for them. Despite his reputation. Dallas’ is smirking at the opening between the living room and dining room. He’s known Bucky the longest out of all of them, that’s how they all met him. Darry and Bucky kind of became instant best friends. Bucky Barnes was actually a really nice guy, he just showed it differently. Steve had told him to go to hell, a loud slap following behind, Pony had figured Bucky got a little too close. Bucky then walked out with a smirk on his face and a red cheek.

He chuckled before saying to Dallas. “Fiery, that one, aint it?”

Dally had laughed, nodded his hand. As Bucky strolled out the door, hollering a goodbye with a string of curses, Pony had noticed that Dally had his hand close to his chest. There was a small lump underneath his hand, and when it moved Ponyboy decided to ask.

“Hey Dal, what’s in your jacket?” He gestured to his chest.

Dally looked down before laughing. “I fucking found this small fucking dog on the fucking side of the fucking road, man. Fucking thought I might as well help it.”

Would ya look at that, Pony thought, Dallas Winston does have a heart.

“Let’s see.” Johnny had spoke.

Pulling down the zipper to his jacket, he lifted a small ball of fluff and placed it on his lap on its back. He used his fingers to play with small paws as it looked up at him with big brown eyes. Johnny had now moved closer to Dally, leaning over slightly. Steve Randle, Two-bit, and Darry were watching now.

“What’d ya name it, Dally?” Randle asked.

“Fucking Trixie, man.” He replied, casually. He could say anything and make it sound cool, Pony thought.

Two-bit laughed, drunkenly. “Isn’t that a bar or whatever, Trixie’s?.”

“And Katya’s.” Randle added.

“Yeah, man. Fucking found the piece of shit right outside Trixe and Katya’s.” Dally replied.

Trixie and Katya’s was a bar that the Barnes gang and all of them go too. It’s owned by two drag queens. Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova. Very nice people, hilarious.

“You should take it back.” Darry butted in. “It might be someone’s dog.”

“Nah, fuck no, man.” Was all Dally said in return. Darry shook his head, before leaving the room, arms still tight across his chest. Seems Dallas is attached.

That party Bucky had mentioned happened every Sunday. Bucky never seemed to care about work schedules or peoples plans. He liked to spring onto you randomly. He could tell you in the morning, afternoon, the night before. Pony remembered this one time, Bucky had done a bit of day drinking, he was drunk out of his mind.

He swayed a little as he clutched a beer in his metal hand. “Hey, did I tell you that my group and I are coming down here for a party?”

Almost everyone had laughed except Bucky, who was confused as hell. He had told them during the party. Pony had met Buck’s gang before, they were kind of intimidating, there was also a lot of them. Bucky was kind of their leader, even though Ponyboy thinks none of them agreed to it. He took charged, told them what to do. It helped that everyone liked him. He was a lovable guy.

There was Tony Stark, billionaire because of his father’s company, a genius. He was always inventing something do for them to try out. He was quite famous too, because of his father again. Girls wanted him, guys wanted to be him. He was kind of full of himself though, lives purely on coffee and alcohol and has a relationship with two people that somehow works out.

Next his Bruce Banner. Really nice guy with a quick temper. He went to school to become a scientist, he’s also a genius. He’s with Stark. He soft spoken most of the time, but if you piss him off, you’re dead.

Then there’s Natasha Romanov, who literally scares the shit out of everyone. She’s beautiful and mysterious. Dally had tried to get with her and when he wouldn’t leave her alone, she beat the tar out of him. Ponyboy had seen the whole thing and he just admired her for who she was. He didn’t know much about her.

Clint Barton is her boyfriend, he’s a pretty funny guy. He’s kind of like Two-bit, always ready to crack a one liner. He annoys Natasha a lot, but you can tell she loves him. They've been together for seven years. They argue like a married old couple, joke around like a married young couple, and get drunk like a bunch of teenagers.

Then there’s Thor Odinson. He’s a little strange, but funny nonetheless. He has strange traditions in his family, like how when you want another drink; you smash your glass on the ground. His family is rich, his sister’s in prison for attempted murder towards Thor, and his dating his adopted brother, Loki Laufeyson. Loki is quite scary, he threatens people, he’s mischievous to make things worse, and he carries around an infinite number of knives. The only person Ponyboy has seen Loki be nice too is Thor and that was only once. 

Next is, Sam Wilson. Pretty average guy, really. Bucky’s war buddy. He always seems to be confused, though. Which is something Ponyboy found out about overtime. Sam is a therapist. He helps people, so Pony wonders why he’s a Greasers. Pony had thought about telling Sam about his problem with Sodapop, but he didn’t know him that well. He had gone to war in Vietnam with Bucky, they had both been sent home due to injures.

They were all close though. They’d do absolutely anything each other. Bucky had told them a story about when he was in the war with Sam. Bucky was a sergeant and his unit had been captured. He had managed to escape one night, freeing his soldiers, along with Sam. They had given the enemy hell, Bucky lost his arm for Sam. There was an enemy soldier that had shot Sam in the leg three times, then threw a grenade. Bucky had thrown himself over Sam, his arm being the only thing that didn’t make it when the bomb went off. Pony admired Bucky and Sam both for their bravery and compassion for each other and their friends. Ponyboy thinks that maybe if he tells Steve, he’ll have a different view of Bucky to look at.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked, this ones not as good.
> 
> {:

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, it's sebassrogers
> 
>  
> 
> if you want.
> 
>  
> 
> it's also my twitter.


End file.
